Akhir Kisah
by gyurachi
Summary: Awal yang manis memang tidak akan bisa memastikan akhir yang sama manis. AU.


Hari ini, seperti biasa. Momoi terlihat cantik. Dia memandangku dengan senyum manis, mengikat kuda rambutnya. Tidak perlu bedak untuk menutupi wajah cantiknya. Mata berbinar, semu merah di pipi, dan bibir ranum yang tersenyum sudah menjadi aset baginya. Ya, Satsuki Momoi, gadis cantik yang akan berkencan dengan seseorang di sana sepulang sekolah.

" _Yosh_ , aku berangkat."

Dia mengelusku, lagi-lagi membawa senyum cerah yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Jujur saja, aku senang dia adalah pemilikku.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Tetsu- _kun_ mentraktirku _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya, dia juga bilang kalau aku lebih manis dari biasanyaa~"

Dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, sambil duduk dan menopang bahu. Senyumnya berseri-seri, kutahu jantungnya berdebar saat bercerita. Dia benar-benar mengabaikan delapan malam yang sebentar lagi tiba. Pun ia enggan melepas seragam sekolahnya, seakan itulah sandang terakhir yang dimilikinya.

"Oh, aku lupa! Jadwal latihan yang diminta Wakamatsu- _senpai_ —"

Tapi, seceroboh apapun dia, aku tetap senang.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Momoi tidak bicara banyak denganku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya tertidur di atas ranjang sambil mengelus pipinya. Dia berteriak di dalam bantal, menendang apapun yang ada di sana. Tidak, dia tidak sedang ada masalah sama sekali. Aku menjaminnya, dengan bukti senyum lebar yang tak kunjung pudar dan dua pipi yang kian memerah.

"T-Tetsu- _kun_ menciumku—"

Lalu dia melempar bantal terakhirnya, nyaris mengenaiku. Dia melompat di atas kasur, berteriak, terus hingga kelelahan kemudian tertidur. Bahkan tanpa bantal, dia bisa melalangbuana ke alam mimpi dengan senyum manisnya. Walau selimut bisa jadi alternatif, dia lebih memilih untuk menggunakannya dengan cara yang seharusnya: membungkus tubuh semampainya

—Dan seperti biasa, dia lupa mengganti pakaiannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tetap senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuputuskan, _handband_!"

Aku tertawa, dia benar-benar memikirkan semuanya lebih baik dari biasanya. Yah, hari ini pacarnya ulang tahun. Wajar saja—atau, tidak terlalu wajar—dia tidak tidur hanya karena kebingungan akan memilih barang apa yang harus dia hadiahkan kepadanya.

Sepatu basket, bola basket, dan _handband_. Tiga pilihan itu yang membuat kantung matanya kelihatan jelas.

Yang kutahu, pacarnya itu adalah maniak basket dan juga pemain basket di sebuah universitas. Rambutnya _baby blue_ dengan mata biru besar yang manis seperti perempuan. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi untuk seukuran pemain basket pada umumnya, dan juga tidak terlihat kuat.

Tapi, seburuk apapun penampilan luarnya sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa, aku menghormatinya. Dia yang membuat Momoi jadi lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

Aku mempercayakan Momoi kepadanya, laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Sudah jam delapan malam, ruangannya gelap. Aku belum mendengar celoteh Momoi hingga detik ini.

Momoi tidak seperti biasanya. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang, delapan malam adalah waktu dimana otaknya memberi perintah tidur kepadanya. Kalaupun dia tidak kembali sampai jam delapan, dia pasti sudah memberitahukannya kepadaku. Dia selalu menceritakan semua jadwalnya kepadaku. Tanpa terkecuali.

Tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Harusnya dia sedang bersama laki-laki itu, bersama Tetsuya Kuroko.

Iya … kan?

.

.

.

Aku masih sabar menunggunya, jam di sebelahku sudah menunjuk angka delapan. Tirai kamar yang sejak kemarin tidak ditutup membuat cahaya matahari bisa masuk bebas ke sini. Keanehan lain terjadi selain Momoi masih belum kembali—dia datang kemari.

Teman masa kecil Momoi, Aomine.

Dia masuk dengan setelan hitam dan sarung tangan putih. Tubuhnya tinggi. Badannya kekar. Wajahnya murung. Dia tidak seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya—tubuh kecil dengan senyum secerah matahari, dan kaos oblong hitam tanpa aksen kesukaannya. Kalau saja bukan karena kulit eksotisnya, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenalinya.

Lupakan itu. Sekarang pertanyaannya, mau apa dia kemari?

Aku ingat Momoi pernah berkata begini: tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk satu senti pun ke dalam sini. Bahkan ayahnya yang pernah iseng masuk langsung ditendang olehnya tanpa ampun. Ibunya juga pernah masuk, lalu didorong perlahan olehnya sebelum sempat dia melihatku.

Lalu, kenapa dia bisa lolos dari mata Momoi?

Dan saat aku sedang sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal, dia menatapku. Wajahnya masih sama dengan yang tadi.

"Heh—" Aku melihat bibirnya tersenyum, tapi aku merasa dia tidak benar-benar sedang tersenyum. "Satsuki benar-benar menyukai Tetsu, huh?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa; aku ingin berteriak agar Momoi bisa menendangnya keluar. Matanya menyeramkan, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Dia terlihat seperti psikopat yang pernah Momoi tunjukkan di laptopnya—

"' _12 Juli. Tetsu_ -kun _._ '" Dan sekarang dia menyentuhku, oh, ayolah. Kenapa dia? "' _14 Juli, Ciuman di pipi._ '" Dia terus menyentuhku, terus, dan terus. " _31 Januari_ , _ulangtahun Tetsu-_ kun'—"

—Tiba-tiba, dengan jelas, aku bisa melihatnya. Air mata yang mengalir tanpa jeda di ujung mata. Tanpa suara.

… Oke, itu tidak lucu.

Laki-laki ini datang seenaknya ke ruang pribadi Momoi, dengan sepatu yang masih menempel di kaki, menatapku seperti akan menghancurkanku berkeping-keping, menyentuhku tanpa permisi, dan sekarang menangis di hadapanku seperti bayi. Apa maunya? Ugh, Momoi, kumohon cepatlah pulang. Pria ini sepertinya butuh tinju darimu supaya otaknya kembali benar.

"Aomine."

Oh, bagus. Laki-laki berambut hijau dengan pakaian yang sama. Siapa lagi dia? Teman Momoi yang suka memintanya untuk membelikan barang-barang aneh itu?

"Ayo pergi."

Aku bisa merasakan langkahnya, terasa berat. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Aomine, dia seperti robot yang terbungkus di dalam tubuh manusia. Dari segi apapun, orang ini terlihat lebih tidak ramah dari Aomine. Padahal kukira dia orang yang tenang dan cukup ekspresif, mengingat sifat laki-laki berkacamata yang dibacakan oleh Momoi waktu itu mengatakan demikian.

Sungguh, Momoi, kumohon cepat kemari atau mereka akan membaca rahasia yang ada padaku ini—

"Aomine," laki-laki itu kembali memanggil Aomine, cara bicaranya terasa lebih menekan dari sebelumnya. "Jangan buat teman-temanmu menunggu lebih lama, _nanodayo_." Dia menepuk bahu Aomine. Lalu menggandeng lengannya. Jelas-jelas dia sedang memaksa Aomine untuk keluar. Oh, apa mungkin Momoi yang memintanya mengusirnya? "Ayo pergi, Aomine."

Pria hijau itu sudah maju selangkah, tapi Aomine langsung melepas gandengan itu dengan paksa. Dia tertawa, terlihat seperti mengejak atau semacamnya. "Siapa yang 'teman-temanmu', hah?" Aomine menatap laki-laki itu, persis seperti saat Aomine melihatku tadi. "Temanku sudah m—"

Belum sempat berbicara, satu tinju kekuatan penuh dilayangkan orang itu, tepat di wajah Aomine.

Aomine jatuh tersungkur di depanku. Hidungnya berdarah—aduh, apa tulang hidungnya patah? Tidak, tidak, jangan berkelahi di kamar Momoi! Kauakan mengotori karpet putihnya!

Pihak pemukul—oh, sekarang aku ingat namanya, dia Midorima si maniak Oha-Asa—membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Dia berbalik, enggan menunjukkan raut wajahnya. "Kesabaranku sudah habis. Ayo pergi sebelum Akashi sendiri yang menyeretmu, _nanodayo_."

Aomine bangkit, menggunakan kursi untuk membantunya berdiri. Dia mengabaikan hidungnya yang sudah berdarah itu. Malah, dia menyeringai, semakin menantang Midorima untuk menghajarnya. "Memang kenapa kalau Akashi, hah? Apa dia bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati? Ha?"

Midorima diam. Tangannya mengepal, bibirnya terkunci.

Tunggu. Siapa yang mati?

"Hah? Ada apa?" Aomine semakin menyulut emosi Midorima. Dia bahkan berani duduk di atas meja, menjatuhkan aksesoris Momoi ke lantai, lalu bersandar padaku. Dia benar-benar berat. "Apa kaubaru ingat kalau orang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi?"

Walau sedikit, aku yakin bibir laki-laki berambut hijau itu bergetar. "Aomine, hentikan."

"Oh, apa Oha-Asa bilang Aquarius dan Taurus yang mati bisa dibangkitkan kalau mereka membawa _lucky item_ sepertimu?"

"Daiki, sekali lagi—"

"Oh, oh, kaumenyeramkan." Aomine berdiri, tertawa kesetanan. Dia terlihat seperti iblis yang sedang menggoda manusia yang sedang bimbang. "—Hah, apa _lucky item_ yang diagung-agungkan olehmu tidak bisa menangkal kema—"

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK!"

 _BUGH_

Midorima sudah berbalik secepat kilat, menghajar Aomine di pipi. Memberi gravitasi ke belakang untuknya, mendekatiku dengan waktu sepermili detik, dan—

 _PRAANG_

Aku … pecah.

"BAIK AKU MENGAKUINYA: KUROKO DAN MOMOI MATI. APA ITU MASIH BELUM CUKUP UNTUKMU, BAJINGAN!?"

Momoi … mati?

 **knb © tadatoshi fujimaki**


End file.
